Trip of a Lifetime
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles reluctantly agrees to a family trip to the Grand Canyon in Martin's RV, unaware that his life is about to change in a way he'd never imagined. Loosely based on the episode "Travels With Martin"
1. Chapter 1

Frasier stopped and looked at Martin with interest as he entered the living room. "Hey Dad, what are you doing?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Martin replied, quickly hiding the objects he held in his hand.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think you'd be surprised at how much we have in common."

"I'd be surprised if we had anything in common."

"Well why don't you just humor me? You know communication-."

"I know, 'it's what makes families stronger' Blah, blah, blah! I've heard it all before. All right, Mr. Professional. If you must know I'm looking at the pictures we took on our last trip to the Grand Canyon."

"Really? May I see?"

"Be my guest." Martin said, handing Frasier the stack of photos.

As Frasier began to sort through the pictures, he smiled. "Oh my! These certainly bring back memories. Niles and I must have been... what? About nine or ten?"

"It was a long time ago." Martin said, not bothering to answer Frasier's question. "Those were good times; those trips we took with your mother."

Frasier put a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. "You miss her, don't you?"  
>"Every day of my life." Martin replied.<p>

Frasier thought for a moment. "You know, I remember when Lillith and I took Frederick to the Grand Canyon. It was a wonderful trip. Of course we didn't have an RV. We flew First Class from Boston. It turns out that Frederick was more interested in the science of the Grand Canyon than of its beauty, but it still fascinated him. Lillith and I stood at the edge, gazing at the sunlight, in awe of how it hit the canyon walls producing a rainbow of colors."

"Sounds romantic." A familiar voice said.

Martin and Frasier turned to find Daphne standing behind Martin's chair, holding a basket of laundry.

"Hello Daphne."

"Hey Daphne." Frasier and Martin said together.

"What are you two lookin' at?"

"Oh, just some pictures of our trip to the Grand Canyon when Niles and I were kids." Frasier said.

Daphne gasped. "May I see?"

"Of course." Frasier said.

Daphne took the stack of photos from Frasier and sorted through them in awe.

"It's so beautiful. I've always wanted to go here, ever since I was a little girl. Mum and Dad always said it was ridiculous for a girl in Manchester to want to go to America to see a big hole in the ground."

Frasier chuckled, and then thought for a minute. "Why don't we all go?"  
>Martin looked at his son in disbelief. "Are you serious?"<p>

"Why not? I can clear my scheduled and we can take the Winnebago and make the trip down. I bet Niles would love it."

Martin shook his head. "You're kidding, right?"

"Dad, he's not a child anymore. He should appreciate some quality time with his family. Plus, it will get him away from Maris for a while."

At this, Martin laughed. "That would be a vacation in itself."

"Oh, it sounds lovely." Daphne said. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Although it'll be strange not havin' you around for a while."

"What, are you crazy?" Martin asked. "You're coming too."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Of course! You're family." Frasier said.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" Daphne said, hugging Frasier and then Martin fiercely.

"Oh, I can't believe this! I need to start packing right away!"

She ran to her room, then stopped and ran back to Martin's chair, kissing both Frasier and Martin on the cheek.

"You two are so wonderful! This is like a dream come true! Thank you so much!"

"It's our pleasure, Daphne and you deserve it more than any of us." Frasier said.

As Daphne hurried to her bedroom she turned to smile at Frasier and Martin.

"I love you both, so much."

"And we love you too, Daphne." Frasier replied.

They watched with smiles on their faces as Daphne disappeared into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang and Frasier rose to answer it. "That will be Niles."

"Like clockwork." Martin said. "His _surprise_ visits are getting less and less surprising."

"Niles! What a nice surprise!" Frasier said, smiling at his father when the door was opened.

"Hello all." Niles said. "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by to see if you've seen this."

He handed Frasier the latest edition of the _Seattle Times_.

"Good news, I hope." Frasier said, opening the paper to the _Arts and Entertainment_ section.

"Right there on Page 3. The most wonderful thing imaginable! Carmen is coming to McCaw Hall, three weeks from tonight."

Martin put aside the pictures he'd been going through. "Carmen Miranda? That woman's been dead since the fifties!"

"Oh dear God..." Frasier groaned. "The _opera_, Dad."

"Oh!" Martin said. Then, as though he realized how ridiculous his comment

was, burst into laughter.

"That was pretty funny, huh? Me thinking she was coming to Seattle!"

"It's a complete riot, Dad." Niles said. "Frasier are we _really_ related to him?"

"Don't start that again, Niles." Frasier said. "So how do we get tickets?"

"Well, we..."

Niles stopped mid-sentence staring at the vision that entered the room.

"Hello, Daphne. You're looking lovelier than ever this evening."

Daphne blushed, and glanced at her flowered dress; the one she'd had for ages. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Frasier clapped his hands together and walked around the room. "Niles, I have a proposition for you."

Niles looked at his brother with interest. "Oh? And what might that be? A new wine perhaps?"

"How does a trip to the Grand Canyon sound?" Martin asked before Frasier could answer.

"In Dad's Winnebago? The whole family?" Frasier added.

Niles cringed in reply. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, of _course_ I'm serious!" Frasier said.

"Why that's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" Niles said.

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Martin asked.

"Dad, have you _completely_ forgotten our last trip to the Grand Canyon? It was a complete disaster!"

"Niles what are you talking about? We had a great time! Your mother and I went to great lengths to make sure you boys had a good time! We planned that trip for months!" Martin retorted.

"And we had a wonderful time, didn't we, Niles?"

"Speak for yourself, but I refuse to go to that place ever again! And the idea of riding in Dad's RV doesn't interest me at all; especially when I'm forced to ride for days through several states just to get there."

"Oh, but Dr. Crane we'll have a wonderful time!" Daphne said. "I wish you'd change your mind and come with us!"

"I'm sorry Daphne, but I just can't-." He stopped, shivering when he realized she was touching his arm.

"Did you say _us_?"

"Why yes! Your brother and father invited me to come along!" Daphne said, unable to stop smiling.

Feeling a bit dizzy, Niles walked to the sofa and sat down on the arm. "That certainly is wonderful. You know Frasier? A trip to the Grand Canyon sounds fascinating!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Of course it does! Now that you know that Daphne's going! Otherwise to hell with the rest of us! You'd be happy going to the World Series if Daphne was going to be there."

Daphne looked at Martin in horror. "Mr. Crane!"

"Dad, that's a ridiculous assumption!" Niles said; his face burning with embarrassment. "Besides, everyone knows that the Seahawks have virtually no chance of ever playing in the World Series."

Once again, Martin rolled his eyes. "You've got that right."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Frasier said. "The point is that we're all going together as a family."

"Oh, this is so excitin', I can hardly stand it!" Daphne said. "When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Martin said.

"Well then, I'd best be finishin my packin." Daphne said. "Definitely some lightweight clothes. I hear it gets awfully hot at the Grand Canyon."

"Would you excuse me, please?" Niles said, rising from the sofa.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Crane? You look awfully pale." Daphne said, rushing

to feel his forehead. "You're awfully warm as well. "

" I think I just need some water." Niles said as he walked into the kitchen.

He fanned himself with a nearby cookbook as he watched Daphne pour him a

glass of water and hand it to him.

"There you are, Dr. Crane."

Niles took the glass of water, drinking the contents down in one gulp. "Thank you, Daphne. You're an angel."

"You should best be getting yourself home to start packing Dr. Crane. We have a long journey ahead of us." Daphne said. "I need to finish packin' meself."

"I'll help you." Niles said turning to follow her into the hallway. When he reached Martin's chair, Frasier grabbed his arm.

"That won't be necessary Niles. Daphne can pack by herself. Now why don't you take her advice and start on your own packing. I'm sure Maris will want to know that you'll be out of town."

Niles mouth opened in horror. "Good Heavens! I completely forgot about Maris! She's probably livid that I haven't come home! Well, off I go."

"Shall we stop by the mansion and pick you up in the morning or will you be meeting us here?" Frasier asked.

"I'll meet you here. Maris is a light sleeper and just the slightest sound will wake her. Why, the other day, I had the audacity to open the window just a crack at the precise moment a gust of wind passed through. She never let me hear the end of it. Apparently I'd woken her from a dream of being swept out to sea to live with the mermaids."

"Sharks would be a better dream for me!" Martin said as he and Frasier burst into a fit of laughter.

Niles frowned. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Still laughing Martin said "Well you can pretend all you want, but believe me, I said it!"

"Goodbye Dad; Frasier." Niles said opening the door.

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane." Daphne said with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Noticing that Daphne was the only one in the room not ridiculing him or his wife (however estranged his marriage might be), he kissed her hand.

"Dear, sweet Daphne. I bid you a fond farewell."

Daphne blushed. "Dr. Crane..."

"Oh Geez!" Martin said. "The thing I said about Maris and the sharks? It was just a joke!"

"Goodbye, Daphne." Niles said, ignoring his father's comment.

When he was safely in the elevator, his heart beat rapidly at the thought of being with Daphne for an entire week, in the secluded confines of his father's Winnebago.

Suddenly he couldn't wait to tell Maris about his adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day..._

"Good morning Niles." Frasier said as his little brother hurried to climb into the Winnebego.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Hello, Daphne. You're looking luminous this morning."

Daphne blushed. "You always say the nicest things but I'm afraid this time you're being much too kind. I'm a complete mess in this ratty sweatshirt and jeans."

"Nonsense. You look wonderful." Niles replied, his heart warming when Daphne squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look quite handsome in your dressed down attire."

"Oh, well... thank you, Daphne. I know this isn't my usual choice of clothing; shorts and a rather casual shirt but as you said before, it gets awfully hot in Arizona.

Why, Maris hardly ever stopped complaining about the heat when she was at that spa! Imagine, talking about sunshine when we were experiencing such a terrible storm and-."

He stopped suddenly; embarrassed that he'd mentioned it.

"I remember..." Daphne said, her face turning an unmistakable shade of pink.

"Oh... of course." Niles replied, shivering when he remembered that wonderful, glorious night when he and Daphne spent the night alone in the mansion.

If only Frasier and his dad hadn't decided to show up...

One by one, Niles hoisted pieces of luggage through the tiny doorway.

"My goodness, Dr. Crane! You certainly have a lot of luggage here." Daphne exclaimed. "Here, let me help you."

"Thank you, Daphne. You're an absolute angel." Niles said, grinning when she blushed once more.

"Dear God, Niles! Why do you need so many bags?" Frasier asked in disbelief.

"Well, you can never be too prepared for this type of situation." Niles explained.

"Oh geez!" Martin yelled when he saw the luggage packed into the back of the Winnebago. "We're going to the Grand Canyon, not Grand Central Station!"

When the Winnebago was filled with Niles luggage, Martin inserted his key into the ignition and turned to face his family.

"Is everyone ready to see the Grand Canyon?" he yelled.

"Yeah!" Frasier, Niles and Daphne yelled, accompanied by Eddie's enthusiastic barking.

"All right, then! Arizona and the Grand Canyon, here we come!" Frasier yelled.

They were still cheering when Martin pulled the Winnebago out of the Elliot Bay parking garage. Minutes later, they were headed down Interstate 5 en route to the Grand Canyon for the adventure of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

"I spy with my little eye..."

"Oh geez, Fras! How long are you two going to keep playing that game?"

"Well Dad, we have to have something to do while we're driving in the middle of nowhere." Niles said.

"But you've been playing that game since we left Oregon! Play something else!" Martin ordered, trying to keep his attention on the road.

Niles pouted and crossed his arms in front of his body. "I don't want to!"

"Do I have to pull over? Because I'll do it! And if that happens, you don't want to know what I'm going to do after that!" Martin yelled.

"Will you knock it off?" Daphne yelled, startling them to silence.

"I'm sorry Daphne." Niles said. He glared at Frasier and Martin. "You see what you've done? You've upset our Daphne!"

"I'm sorry for yelllin' Dr. Crane. I'd just like to get a little rest. I'm quite tired." Daphne said.

"You know, I think we're all pretty tired." Frasier said. "Dad you've been driving ever since we left home. Why don't we pull over to the next KOA and get some sleep. It's late."

"Like hell we will!" Martin yelled. "I'm not spending the night in some crummy campground! It's stupid! I want to get to the Grand Canyon as soon as possible!"

"All right, well if you won't stop for the night, at least let me drive. And in a few hours it'll be Niles' turn to drive." Frasier said.

"Okay, fine." Martin grumbled. Reluctantly he pulled the Winnebago to the side of the road and climbed out, trading places with his son.

"Time to hit the open road." Frasier said as they pulled out onto the highway.

Martin settled himself into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Fras."

As he leaned against the leather seatback, he sighed contentedly. "Boy, I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Just relax, Dad and leave the driving to me." Frasier said.  
>Within seconds, Martin was sound asleep.<p>

Meanwhile in the back of the Winnebago, Niles lay on the impossibly uncomfortable excuse for a bed and feigned sleep.

When he was sure that Frasier was deep in thought and his father deep in sleep, he pushed himself to a sitting positing and caught a glimpse of Daphne who slept peacefully on the tiny corner bed.

His heart melted as he stared at her. She was even more beautiful than before; with her hair splayed across the tiny pillow.

When a lock fell onto her forehead, he couldn't resist rising from his makeshift bed and walking toward her. With trembling fingers he reached out and brushed the stray lock back into place.

A soft sigh escaped, causing Niles a momentary case of panic.

"Is everything all right, Daphne?"

Niles froze, praying that his brother hadn't seen. He could see Frasier glancing into the rear-view mirror and quickly hid himself from view; his heart racing.

If Fraiser caught him watching Daphne sleep, he'd never hear the end of it.

The last thing he needed was a lecture!

It was absurd! He wasn't a child!

Besides, he wasn't watching her. He was merely-

When she stirred again, he glanced into the rear view mirror, relived when he saw Fraier smile.

"Ah, just a bad dream I suppose." Frasier continued. "Well, don't worry Daphne. Soon we'll be at the Grand Canyon and your wonderful dream of seeing it will come true. It's truly an awe-inspiring masterful creation."

After a few minutes, Frasier returned his attention back on the open road ahead.

When he turned on the radio and found a most impressive piece of music, Niles knew that Frasier's interest in Daphne's "bad dream" had disappeared.

Relaxing a bit, Niles emerged from his hiding place and looked at Daphne who had resumed her slumber.

And before he realized what he was doing he rose from his bed and crept toward her kneeling on the floor next to the woman who had stolen his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

He was so close to her he could hear her breathing; the scent of her shampoo causing him to feel slightly intoxicated.

It was a scent that he could conjure up at any moment, whenever he was feeling sad or lonely; one that brought him comfort in times of distress.

But there was nothing like the real thing.

And then, in a move that surprised even him, he moved even closer and began to whisper in her ear.

"Daphne? I can't believe I'm telling you this because I'm usually reserved when it comes to my true feelings. But you look so beautiful that I can't quite help myself."

He took a deep breath, willing himself to continue.

"You see...There's something... something I've wanted to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago, but I was too afraid.

Oh, I know that sounds ridiculous. The Crane boys aren't afraid of anything. That's what Mom used to say anyway. But I don't think she was talking about matters of the heart. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about, Do you?

Well, you see, Daphne-."

"Everything okay back there, Niles?"

At the sound of Frasier's voice, Niles stiffened.

Dear God, had he heard his little brother's near confession?

Quickly Niles returned to his coveted hiding place, praying that he hadn't been seen.

"Well..." Frasier said finally when his question was met with silence. . "I seem to be the only one awake. It's... quite peaceful, actually."

Niles almost fainted with relief.

Finally, the Gods were working with him and not against him; the Gods who were the only ones who could create a man worthy of an angel such as Daphne.

Still, the fact that Frasier had interrupted had to be a sign. It was close... _much_ too close.

Perhaps he should just forget about pouring out his feelings.

But his heart wouldn't let him.

Again he looked at her, fighting like mad the urge to kiss her cheek which surely must be as soft as silk.

"Daphne?" he whispered again. "At the risk of hurting you, even making you cry-although it pains my heart to even think about it-there's something I need to tell you."

He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. Even though she couldn't hear him, he had to tell her; to say what was in his heart.

"I love you, Daphne."

When she sighed softly, the urge to take her in his arms and wake her with a kiss was so great, he had to look away.

Instead he grabbed a nearby blanket; one he recognized from his childhood days, and lovingly draped it over her angelic form.

Daringly he leaned over and placed a feather light kiss onto her cheek; his senses reeling from the touch of his lips on her skin. It was even softer than he'd ever imagined.

It was a kiss so light that she didn't even stir.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered, as he reluctantly stood and crossed the carpeted floor.

As he settled into the uncomfortable swivel chair, armed with a good book, his mind was filled with the exquisite woman who slept only footsteps away...

Unaware of his love for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day**

"We made excellent time." Frasier said when they crossed the state line from Utah into Arizona.

"We should be arriving at the Grand Canyon in just a few hours! Simply amazing to think that we've gone this far in such short period! Driving at night really helped, I think."

"Well, it didn't help me!" Martin said. "I'm starving!"

"You know, I'm a bit famished myself. How about you, Niles?"

"A latte sounds heavenly right now!" Niles said.

"It certainly does." Daphne agreed. "Oh and some cinnamon rolls, with lots of icing. Mum never let me have any."

"Why not?" Martin asked, incredulous. "Cinnamon rolls are great!"

Daphne sighed. "In her mind, one bite of something sweet automatically adds ten pounds."

Niles scoffed. "Nonsense! There's nothing wrong with having a delicacy now and then."

"Try tellin' that to me mum. Believe me, it's a lot easier to stay away from sweets and the like rather than to hear her comment on how much weight I've gained and be miserable."

At her sad expression, Niles heart ached. "That's ridiculous! No matter how much you weigh, you couldn't possibly look anything less than wonderful."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's a lovely thing to say." Daphne said, causing him to blush.

Martin changed lanes and glanced into the rear view mirror. "All this talk of food has me hungrier than a Seahawks linebacker. I'm going to pull over at the first restaurant I see and order a huge plate full of food. And Daphne, I'm ordering you the biggest cinnamon rolls on the menu. I mean no disrespect to your mother, but to hell with her! The nerve of her, commenting on your weight!"

Overwhelmed with compliments, Daphne's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. Now I see where Niles gets the lovely things he says to me."

"Well you're welcome, and I meant it. Every word, you understand?"

"Absolutely." Daphne said, laughing at the slight sternness in his voice. It was as though he were talking to his daughter rather than his physical therapist.

Minutes later, Martin turned on his signal and steered the Winnebago across three lanes of traffic, much to the annoyance of the drivers behind him.

"Dad, must you always drive so recklessly?" Niles asked. We should learn to share the road with others, you know!"

"The hell with them!" Martin retorted. "I'm starving!"


	7. Chapter 7

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of the tiny Desert Moon Diner.

"Here we are!" Martin said when they walked into the neon-infused establishment.

Frasier and Niles looked around in amazement. "Well, this certainly isn't _Le Cigar Volant_, is it?"

"Thank God for that!" Martin said.

"How many?" the hostess asked with a smile.

"How many what?" Niles asked.

"She means how many people will be dining here." Frasier explained.

Niles nodded in understanding. "Ah. Very clever! I'm sorry; I'm just not used to not being recognized in a restaurant."

"Four." Martin said.

"Right this way." The waitress said, leading them to a shiny booth with a sparkling metal table and slick blue vinyl seats.

They slid into the seats, and the waitress handed them menus.  
>"Look at these prices!" Niles exclaimed. "$4.99 for a breakfast plate?"<p>

"Don't tell me you think that's expensive!" Martin said. "I've seen you and Frasier order coffee that cost more than that!"

"On the contrary, Dad. I haven't seen prices like this since we were kids." Frasier said. "A meal like this would easily cost $30 at _Le Cigar Volant_."

"Highway robbery." Martin said. "How they can get away with putting ordinary hamburger on those fancy plates and charge so much is beyond me."

"It's a delicacy, Dad." Niles said. "And it's fabulous!"  
>"Fabulous... riiiight." Martin said, rolling his eyes.<p>

"Can I take your order?" The cheerful waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll take your Desert Moon special, and a beer. Do you have Ballentine's here?" Martin asked.

"Dad, we're on vacation." Frasier said. "Feel free to order whatever type of beer you like."

Martin's eyes twinkled. "Oh gee, thanks Fras! In that case, I'll have a Rolling Rock."

"And you sir?"

Frasier studdeid the menu intently. "It's so hard to decide. Do you by chance have a breakdown of the nutritional information? I'm afraid my diet just-."

"Oh, for God's sake, just order something!" Martin yelled. "We can't stay here all day! No telling what Eddie's doing to the Winnebago; seeing that he's locked up in there all by himself! I tried to take him in with us but would you let me? No, of course not! You left my best friend all locked up like he's some criminal."

"Oh, all right! I'll have a #6 with orange juice. " Frasier said.

The waitress turned to Niles. "What about you, Sir?"

Niles cringed at the vast array of menu choices. "I'll have two pieces of toast, lightly browned, a bowl of oatmeal, mixed as smoothly as possible so as to rid it of those horrible lumps, and an egg white omelet. Oh, and a haf caf non fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon."

The waitress stopped writing on her notepad and looked at him in confusion.

"We don't have a half-whatever it was you just ordered. But we have coffee."  
>Niles sighed. "Very well. Black coffee, please."<p>

"And you, Hon?"

"Oh, it all looks so good!" Daphne said. "I suppose I'll have an egg white omelet meself."

The Cranes all spoke at once, questioning her decision.

"But Daphne, what about your cinnamon roll?" Niles asked.

Daphne shook her head. "I really shouldn't."

"Oh come on!" The three men said together.

"Daphne, please don't let your mother's insensitive comments about your eating habits keep you from enjoying what some might call a guilty pleasure."

Frasier said. "Now this is your vacation as much as it is ours, and I insist that you relish every moment of it."

Daphne smiled and stared at the picture of the mouthwatering cinnamon roll.

"All right, when you put it that way. I think I'll have two cinnamon rolls and a cup of tea."

The waitress scribbled Daphne's order. "Would you like those cinnamon rolls before or after your omelet?"

Daphne laughed. "Oh, I certainly won't be needin' that omelet now! I'd be as big a house if I ate all that!"

"Very well. I'll be back with your order." The waitress said.

"Daphne, you are more than welcome to order as much food as you want. Are you sure you don't want an omelet?" Frasier asked.

"No, thank you. Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

"This is a nice place, isn't it?" Martin observed as he looked around the shiny diner.

"It certainly has the characteristics of those old fashioned diners." Frasier agreed. "Like the ones you and Mom used to take Niles and I to."

"Oh, that's right!" Niles exclaimed. "And Frasier, don't you remember how we kept asking Dad for dollar bills so that we could go up to the counter and get quarters from the cashier?"

Frasier laughed. "Connie Marie. Gosh, I haven't thought about her in years! She certainly was spectacular."

"And quite attractive from what I remember." Niles said. "She wore that pink uniform with the matching pink bow in her hair."

"And those perfect white sneakers." Frasier sighed.

Martin laughed. "Yeah, I should have known that you boys weren't going up to the counter for those quarters just so you could play music on the jukebox."

"Well that was in the past, wasn't it?" Frasier said. "We don't need Connie Marie when we have Daphne, who simply radiates beauty."

Taken aback by the compliment from her boss, Daphne blushed deeply. "Dr Crane... that's so very kind of you."

"I mean it sincerely, Daphne." Frasier said.

"And so do I." Niles said. "You're simply stunning in every way imaginable."

"Niles!" Frasier said. "I think we've embarrassed her enough for one morning."

"I'm just speaking the truth." Niles said, taking a sip of his coffee.

It was then that Daphne realized she'd been staring at Niles. Without warning, a flash went through her mind and she put her hand on her forehead, wincing in pain.

"Will you excuse me? I have to go to the loo." Daphne said, rising from the table.

"Of course, Daphne, but your food will be here soon."

"I'll only be a minute." Daphne said, hurrying to slide out of the booth.  
>With surprising speed, she crossed the diner and slipped inside the ladies room door.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

When she was gone, Martin looked worriedly at his sons. "Is she okay?"

Frasier shrugged. "She seems a little distressed. I wonder what brought that on? Surely she's not still upset over her mother's comments. I was hoping this trip would be good for her. She's been working so hard and she was so thrilled when we told her she could come with us."

Martin smiled at the memory. "She sure was. Well, maybe she'll feel better after she tastes those cinnamon rolls. I know I would. In fact, I think I'll change my order and-."

Frasier's hand went to his father's arm. "Dad-."

"Oh, all right. Geez, you can never have any fun around here. Even on vacation!"

Niles focused his attention on the Ladies' room door. Something was definitely wrong.

Daphne had been so excited earlier about this trip; talking incessantly about the cacations she'd taken as a girl in Manchester and how Frasire and

Martin changed her life by asking her to come along. What could have happened to change her mood so quickly? She actually winced in pain!

He had to help her. He slid out of the booth and rose to his feet.

"Niles! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Frasier asked.

"I'm going to help Daphne. Something's wrong."

"Like hell you will! You can't just burst through into the bathroom like that. I've told you a hundred times, women need their privacy!" Martin said. "Oh, thank God, the food's here!"

The waitress smiled as she sat their plates on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Um, no. That's fine." Frasier said, glancing worriedly at the Ladies' room door.

"Okay... Well, enjoy!" the waitress said with a smile. When Frasier didn't smile back she looked at him with concern.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Frasier said. "This is rather awkward, but would you mind checking on the woman who was at our table?"

"The one who ordered the cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes. Well, I'm afraid that she's a bit distressed and I can't figure out why. But I can't exactly go into the Ladies room and talk to her." Frasier said.

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it."

**(Meanwhile inside the Ladies room...)**

Daphne's heart raced as she tried to force herself to keep calm. It was just a vision; something that happens all the time. But this one was different. There were no images; just words. Sweet, wonderful words in a voice so familiar it made her shiver.

Dr Crane's voice...

Niles...

Warmth ran over her as she remembered how those words made her feel. But what on Earth could have possibly made them appear in a so-called vision? They certainly never had a conversation like that before. Besides, he was married and she was... Well, just a poor healthcare worker from Manchester.

But now she found she couldn't get him out of her mind.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hon? Is everything all right in there?"

Curious, she opened the door. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be takin up so much time in your loo. I'll be out in a second."

"No rush, Hon." The waitress said. "The gentlemen at the table were worried about you. Especially the handsome one. He can't seem to take his eyes off of the door and I'm pretty sure I know why."

Daphne swallowed hard. "Handsome one?"

"Well I think he is, anyway. Over there, in the Hawaiian shirt."

She glanced toward the table, her heart warming when she saw Niles, deep in conversation with his father and brother, probably talking about her.

"Shall I tell them you're okay?"

"No, I'll do it, thank you." Daphne said. "Thank you for checkin on me."

"Anytime Hon. We get customers in here from all over the US but we consider them all family, whether they come in once or every day. Now, I'll get your cinnamon rolls warmed up so they'll be nice and hot when you get back to the table."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Daphne said.

When the waitress was gone, Daphne took a deep breath and walked out of the Ladies room.

She'd no sooner crossed the room when the three men looked up, all speaking at once.

"Daphne! Are you okay? What happened? We were worried."

"I'm sorry, I was feeling a bit dizzy." She said, grateful that she'd told the truth at least somewhat.

"Here have a seat." Niles said, rising to help her to the booth.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I think I'll feel better in a minute."

"Nothing a nice hot cinnamon roll won't cure." Martin said.

Daphne sat down and picked up one of the cinnamon rolls; sighing when she took a bite. It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever eaten in her life.

She jumped in surprise when Niles reached over and touched her hand. "Are you feeling better now?"

The question made her smile. "Yes... much better."

When he returned his attention to Frasier, she couldn't help staring at him. There was something about him that she hadn't noticed before; a sweetness that she'd never known was there.

And now that she'd seen it, she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Oh, damn those crazy visions making her think that he actually had feelings for her.

It was ridiculous! They were just friends... good friends.

But her heart refused to listen to reason...


	9. Chapter 9

The further they drove down the road, the slower the traffic became, indicating that the entrance to the Grand Canyon National Park was near.

"It won't be much longer now." Frasier said.

Filled with excitement, Daphne rose from her seat and carefully began to pace the length of the Winnebago.

"Look at me! I'm so nervous I can hardly stand it! You'd think I was meetin' the Queen!"

"Well, we are going to see quite a _majestic_ piece of wonderment." Frasier quipped.

"Oh geez! Again with the bad puns!" Martin said. "Can we just drive in peace until we get to the damn thing?"

Frasier looked over his shoulder at his brother and chuckled.

"Speaking of peace, if Niles doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to leave him in here with Eddie and he'll miss the entire Grand Canyon experience!"

"Like hell we will!" Martin said.

"Dad, it was just a joke!" Frasier said. "I wouldn't dream about leaving Niles in here."

"No, I was talking about leaving Eddie here!" Martin said. "He's coming with us, you know!"

The dog jumped onto Niles' bed and nudged him, only causing him to move ever so slightly. Then, as though determined to wake his master's son, began to bark.

"Nice try Eddie, but it won't do any good. He's sleeping like a log."

"NILES! WAKE UP!" Frasier yelled, scaring Eddie so badly that the dog bounded off the bed and ran to hide underneath the swivel chair.

But amazingly, Niles didn't budge.

"The poor man." Daphne said, smiling at Niles' sleeping form. "He must be awfully tired. He works so hard."

"How many, Sir?" The park ranger asked as the Winnebago pulled up to the pay station.

"Four." Martin replied.

"First time in the park?" The park ranger asked.

"Feels like it." Martin replied.

They drove down the long road until they came to an expansive parking lot.

"I think I'll take this spot back here." Martin said, pulling the Winnebago into the perfect parking space; far away from any other cars. "Geez, I can't wait to see this thing again! It's been years! Come on, Eddie!"

The dog emerged from his hiding place and out of the Winnebago, forgetting about Niles who was still fast asleep.

"Get up, Niles!" Martin said. After a few seconds there was no response.

"Well, I can't wait around here all day. Let's go to the visitor's center."

Frasier turned his head. "But what about-."

"If Niles wants to sleep his vacation away, that's his problem!" Martin yelled.

Frasier sighed. "Well he'll have to wake up sometime and he can just join us."

"That's wright! Now let's go! I didn't drive for hours on end just to sit in some damn parking lot! Come on, Daphne!"

As they climbed out of the Winnebago, Daphne watched Frasier and Martin in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you're just going to leave him here! Some family you are! Invitin' him on a family trip and then lettin him sleep. All you have to do is walk up and touch him like this...

Daringly she walked toward him and put out her trembling hand; which only trembled more the closer she moved it to his face. When she was mere centimeters away, she quickly retreated, her breath catching in her throat.

"Come on Daphne! Let's go!" Martin said in an exasperated tone.

"All right, Old man!" She snapped.

As they crossed the parking lot and headed for the Visitor's Center, she couldn't help but look back at the Winnebago.

She stared for several minutes, completely unaware that Frasier and Martin had gone inside and come back out again.

Martin unfolded a huge map of the park. "Okay, so we take this path to the first overlook, and then we can walk around here." He said, tracing the path with his finger.

"Let's get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Frasier said. "Come on, Daphne."

Still staring at the Winnebago, Daphne shook her head.

"No. This isn't right. Your brother should be here. How could you just leave him alone like that?"

Before Frasier and Martin could protest, Daphne headed across the parking lot en route to the RV.

"Don't bother waitin' for me! I'll catch up!" she called over her shoulder.

The further she got across the parking lot, the faster she walked, until she was running at a brisk pace. By the time she arrived at the Winnebago, she was breathless.

Her heart raced as she climbed up the steps and opened the door.

"Niles?"

Amazingly he was still asleep.

Gently she sat down beside him.

"Niles?" she whispered.

To her dismay, he changed positions but barely stirred.

"Niles?"

When there was still no response, she began to worry. Oh God, what if something was really wrong? She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him.

"Niles!" she said, a little louder this time.

She stared at him, unprepared for the emotions that followed as she thought about his warm hugs, his sweet compliments, his beautiful blue eyes. If something was really wrong with him...

To her horror she began to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

And before she could stop herself, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Amazingly, he opened his eyes, bolting upright at the sight of her.

"Daphne!"

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

He looked around the Winnebago in confusion.

"What's going on? Dear God, you're crying! Did something happen? Where are

we?"

"We're at the Grand Canyon." She said.

"What? Well where are Dad and Frasier? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. They're at the visitor's center."

"Why aren't you with them? I thought seeing the Grand Canyon was your

dream."

"Well, it is..."

"But..."

She blinked, embarrassed when a tear slid down her cheek.

"You've been sleepin for hours and we couldn't wake you. Even Eddie tried! And when your father and brother left, I ran all the way back here. I've never seen you sleep so soundly before and I had to make sure you were all right because I was worried and I-."

She stopped suddenly as though horrified of what she was about to say.

Niles stared at her in disbelief. Surely he was still dreaming. "You came all the way back here for me?"

"You're my friend, Dr. Crane and I care about you... a lot. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh... Daphne..."

Niles held out his arms and smiled inviting her in for a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." She said tearfully against his chest as he rubbed her back. "I guess I'm just a bit of a worrier. Me brothers always made fun of me for that."

"I think it's wonderful and it makes you even more of an angel than you already are."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "W-what?"

"I'm so sorry for making you worry, Daphne. I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought. I took on a huge patient load, not knowing that this trip was on the horizon.

All the extra work I've been doing has been taking its toll I suppose, but I never expected to sleep so soundly. "

"I suppose your brother and father are going to be wonderin where we are."  
>"And I'd hate for you to miss seeing the Grand Canyon." Niles added. "And I can't thank you enough for your concern. You have no idea how much you've touched my heart."<p>

He hugged her again before taking her hand and leading her out of the Winnebago; their fingers entwined as they walked across the expansive parking lot to the visitor's center.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe I'm about to see the Grand Canyon!" Daphne said excitedly.

"It's about time!" Martin yelled when he saw Niles and Daphne walking toward the lookout. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"Daphne, come look at this!" Frasier said.

A crazy nervousness washed over Daphne as she walked over to Frasier and stood at the railing. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the vast canyon and it's colored rocky surface, she began to cry.

Frasier frowned in concern and put his arm around her. "Oh Daphne... Dear God what's wrong? I thought this would make you happier than you ever dreamed!"

"I am happy, Dr. Crane." Daphne said tearfully as she stared into the distance.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"I have." Niles said, never taking his eyes off of her.

When she turned around in surprise, he quickly looked away.

"Niles, really!" Frasier said in an irritated voice.

Suddenly the words from her "vision" came back to her and she swallowed hard.

It had to have been her imagination... there was no such thing as a vision with no pictures. But the words were strangely familiar...

It was then that she realized that while Frasier and Martin were standing next to the railing taking in the breathtaking view of the Grand Canyon, Niles was standing several feet away in the midst of strangers.

Forgetting about the view for a moment, she turned and went to him.

"Dr. Crane, why are you over here all by yourself? You should be enjoyin' this wonderful view."

But he only shook his head.

"No thank you, Daphne. I'm quite content to stand right over here. However if you wouldn't mind describing it, I'm sure it would seem more beautiful than seeing it with my own eyes."

Daphne looked at him in amazement. "You mean, you've never seen it before? But I thought you went here with your parents and Frasier."

"Well I did, but..."

"Dr. Crane, there's no way I could possibly describe this incredible sight accurately. It's the most stunning thing I've ever seen. It has to be experienced. Won't you please come have a look? We've come all this way."

Frasier looked at Daphne in alarm. "Daphne-."

But she ignored him and took Niles' hand. "Come on!"

Hesitantly, Niles grasped her hand and followed her down the steep walkway to the railing where she ushered him to stand in front of her, leaving him no choice but to look down.

As soon as he looked down and realized how deep the canyon was, he grabbed his chest with his hand.

"Niles!" Frasier said, running to grab him.

Niles began to hyperventilate, moving quickly but stiffly around the observation platform, causing the crowd around them to gasp in horror.

"That man's having a heart attack!"

"Somebody call 911!"

"Get a park ranger!"

"He'll be fine, everyone, but thank you for your concern." Frasier yelled, trying to calm the crowd.

Daphne rushed toward Niles, her heart racing beneath her chest.

"Dr Crane, what's wrong?"

"He'll be fine, Daphne." Frasier said.

When a crowd began to gather around them, Frasier held up his hand.

"Everything's fine. It's just a panic attack. My brother is terrified of heights."

"Oh geez, I completely forgot about that!" Martin said, ignoring Eddie's barking. "He did the same thing when we went here with your mother. Scared her so bad, she wanted to sue the National Park System!"

Frasier chuckled at the memory, but Daphne was not amused.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" She stared at Niles who was still holding his chest. "Dr. Crane... Are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." He said weakly.

"Just turn around and look the other way." Frasier said. "It will pass, I promise."

"Thank you, Frasier." Niles replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Together, Frasier and Martin put their arms around Niles to steady him and slowly helped him up the stairs and onto a nearby bench.

"You all right, Son?" Martin asked.

Niles panted, trying to catch his breath. When Eddie jumped on the bench and sat next to him, nudging him as though trying to help him. Niles closed his eyes and leaned his head back while scratching the dog's head in gratitude.

"I'll be fine, Dad." Niles said. I don't want to ruin your trip. You two should be with Daphne. She could use someone to show her the sights."

"What about you?" Frasier asked.  
>"I'm fine right where I am." Niles said. "Now go."<p>

"All right, if you insist." Frasier said.

"Come on, Fras. It'll be dark soon and like Daphne said, we've come all this way."

Daphne turned and looked at Niles with tears in her eyes.

Oh God, how could she have been so stupid? She should have known he had a fear of heights. She'd heard him talk about his fears many times. No wonder he was so hesitant to go on this trip.

And then she'd almost caused a catastrophe by forcing him to look over the edge. Suddenly seeing the Grand Canyon wasn't so exciting.

And suddenly she wished they had never come. If she hadn't opened her big mouth, none of this would have ever happened.

While Frasier and Martin peered out at the canyon, she turned and walked up the stairs until she came to the bench where Niles was leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

Catching a whiff of her perfume, he opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise.

"Daphne..."

Tearfully, she down beside him and took his hands in hers. "I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"This is my fault. I'm the one who wanted to go on this bloody trip, but I didn't even think about your fear of heights. I mean, what was I thinking, subjecting you to that?"

Niles stood, ignoring the rush of dizziness he felt.

"It's not your fault at all, Daphne. In fact, I feel terrible for ruining your trip! This was a dream of yours and I've managed to poison it by drawing attention to myself. That was never my intention."

Daphne smiled and rose from the bench. "Oh Dr. Crane! Come here you sweet man!"

To his surprise, she pulled him into a hug. "You didn't ruin anything."

They held each other for several minutes, until he drew back.

"Daphne?"  
>"Yes, Dr. Crane?"<p>

"You should go have another look before it gets dark. No telling how long it will be before you'll be able to see the Grand Canyon again."

"But I can't just leave you here by yourself!"

Niles was quiet for a long time. "I'll come with you."

Daphne turned to him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He smiled and held out his hand. "Yes."

She grasped his hand in hers and slowly led him down the stairs to the fence that overlooked the canyon.

As they reached the fence, she could hear his breathing become staggered.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She said.

"I want to do it." Niles said as calmly as possible. "For you."

"Dr. Crane... That's so sweet."

She put her arm around him and guided him to the fence.

"Now don't look down. Just look out onto the horizon. I had no idea how large the Grand Canyon was. It's like lookin at a picture!"

Niles stood at the railing and attempted to follow Daphne's advice, but quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I'm afraid I just can't."

She hugged him warmly and whispered into his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll take good care of you."

Slowly he turned and looked at her worriedly.

"Now, just look right out there at the top of those rocks." She said. "Aren't they beautiful?"

He did as she asked, amazed to find that she was right.

"Now, if you feel yourself getting dizzy or afraid, just bring your eyes right up to the horizon. The sunset certainly is gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yes. It certainly is." He said, sighing when she leaned against his chest.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled. "It was my pleasure, Daphne."


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne tossed and turned on the tiny corner bed. The 'visions' had returned and they resounded in her head clearer than ever.

Determined to get some rest, she lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

But something happened then. The sweet sound of Niles voice echoed in her head, and her heart beat faster, startling her awake.

_Oh God..._

In the darkness she opened her eyes, finally focusing on Frasier and Martin who were sleeping soundly. And next to her, on a bed that was surely as uncomfortable as hers, was Niles.

Even Eddie was asleep, no doubt dreaming of his next meal or a run in the park.

As quietly as possible she climbed off of her bed and put on her robe, cinching the belt securely around her waist as she shoved her feet into her slippers.

Then, careful not to make a sound, she opened the door to the Winnebago and stepped outside.

The air was warm as she paced back and forth, trying to calm herself. This was completely ridiculous. They were just words that she imagined. They didn't mean anything.

But as before, her heart felt otherwise.

She sat down on a huge log, shuddering in the darkness. She shouldn't be out here alone, but she was mere steps away from the Winnebago.

Everything would be fine.

Minutes later she was deep in thought when the door to the RV opened suddenly, starling her.

A shadow emerged, startling her so badly that she couldn't scream.

When the figure came closer, she felt herself start to tremble.

"Don't hurt me, p-please!" She said starting to cry.

"Daphne?"

At the familiar voice she looked up in surprise. "Dr. Crane?"

Niles moved closer and knelt down beside her. "What's wrong? Why are you out here all by yourself? And you're crying! Did something happen?"

She shook her head. "No. Just a bit frightened. I thought I was alone."

"I'm so sorry I scared you. When I woke up and noticed you were gone, I was terrified."

Touched by his concern, she smiled shyly. "You were?"

"Fiercely terrified. What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to bother your father and brother."

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the empty space next to her on the log.

"Of course."

"Daphne, I can't thank you enough for showing me the Grand Canyon today. It's truly stunning."

"If it weren't for your brother, I never would have seen it meself. So it's him you should be thankin."

"I'd rather thank you. I can't imagine anyone being kinder to me than you were today." Niles said.

"I'm so sorry, though. I was so insensitive. I didn't even think about your fear of heights." Daphne said.

"Nonsense, you were anything but insensitive. You were wonderful." He said, hugging her so warmly it brought tears to her eyes.

As they sat outside in the darkness, the moon hung in the sky, shining down on them. Daphne rested her head on his shoulder, feeling as though they were the only people in the world.

After a few minutes, she let go and smiled at him. "Dr. Crane, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She swallowed hard; unable to believe she was asking what she hoped wasn't a ridiculous assumption.

"Did you mean the things you said the other day?"

He seemed taken aback. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"This is going to sound crazy, but when I was asleep on our way here, I could have sworn I heard you whisperin in me ear. You were saying the most beautiful things."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You mean... You heard that? Everything I said?"

The question told her all she needed to know, and her heart pounded beneath her chest.

"Yes." She answered, her voice quivering when she spoke.

"Oh... Well... I just..."

Unexpectedly a tear slid down her cheek, and he reached out to brush it away with his thumb. Then ever so slowly he moved toward her until their lips touched, causing Daphne to gasp lightly in surprise.

But he didn't pull away. Instead he kissed her softly until the kiss deepened into something sweeter than she'd ever imagined.

As they kissed again and again under the star- filled sky, she knew that she'd remember this moment for the rest of her life.

**THE END**


End file.
